1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a clamp assembly. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a clamp assembly which has utility especially in conjunction with display systems of the type which include a host structure which supports objects to be displayed, the host structure including surfaces defining a slot and the clamp assembly including structure enabling it to be readily and easily mounted to the slot. The clamp assembly can receive a mounting rod or can itself include a mounting rod; and the mounting rod can support any type of structure, as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamp assemblies used in prior art display systems or other systems have usually been dedicated to a single purpose, have lacked adjustability, and have not been readily and easily installed into a slot structure on a host structure. In other words, prior art clamp assemblies for display systems or other systems were intended for a single use, were not easily or readily installed, and allowed little, if any, adjustability.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a clamp assembly which is versatile and is readily adjustable and installable by utilizing opposing jaws or a pair of engagement tabs which can secure at a location anywhere along a slot in a host structure, such as an extruded geometrically configured tube.